GoGang: Runnners in Guy City
GoGang: Runnners in Guy City (spelled with three n's) is a GoGang episode made by Guyisbackable. It is the first GoGang episode to be focused on auto gangs. Plot In an auto shop in Guy City, in the Republic of Guy, Guyisbackable races to the shop running on foot, hitting 120 km/h (75 mph) on foot. He then looks on the street clock it is 2:31am (2:31 in the 24-hour clock), it is December 1 (1.12 in the street clock), and it's just 33.8°F (1°C on the clock) in the city, he then has to grab several hot foots in order to avoid injury and cold weather. He then has to race additional 500 m to the shop. After he arrives, he grabs a Lamborghini Diablo 6.0 VT, and goes to his home to customize the car with vinyls and even upgrade it. After that, he then begins racing rival crews and influences good cop regardance. Cast *Blue Mario/Guy *Igor the Mii *Mametchi *Sophie the Otter *Pingy *Chrome *CoolGamer23/Driller *Auto shop seller *M2 cashier Crowd members (not racing) *Mr. Loopsy *Pat Mat *Leopold Slikk *Harold Slikk *Kuchipatchi *Leonidas Slikk *Memetchi *Spaceytchi *Akaspetchi *Pipospetchi Rival gang members *Phifedawg *Boynedmaster *James (vandal) Minor cast *Offscreen rooster Transcript *see a Guy City skyline *Guy: Runnin' in da streets, running in da streets. and running, looks on clock I must get in time! Brrr, it's too cold! *rings *Guy: call Hello? *Driller: Hey Guy, it's CoolGamer23. Head to the Blue Shop in Guy City. It's located over there. Just rotate 180° and simply drift to the street. *Guy: And what should I take? *Driller: I recommend you get a Lamborghini Diablo. It's the best car of all time! It even roams the streets that could not be easily described unless it can be overtaken by you! *Guy: The top speed? *Driller: 400 per hour. Four hundred kilometers per hour. *Guy: Oh wow! You the best! I should call you after I buy the car, OK? *Driller: OK. Bye. up *Guy: runningly Ah, ah, ah. I am gonna speed up! and rams the window of the auto shop and enters in *Auto shop seller: Were you robbing in? *Guy: No I was not. *Auto shop seller: Ah. *Guy: Just ask me, how much does this luxury Lamborghini Diablo cost? And what are the specifications? *Auto shop seller: It is so fast compared to other cars. Its top speed is around 500 km/h, and can drift so easy compared to other cars in the series. *Guy: Oh wow. And how much does this cost? *Auto shop seller: 152,223 guycks (240,000 US dollars). *Guy: Oh much! Here's 200 thousand guycks and I'm getting 47,777 guycks as the leftover. *Auto shop seller: You get all this right. *Guy: OK. the car, with the auto shop seller pushing it to the door, and turns it on Wheehee! *home *Guy: Gotta get paint and color this blue. And also upgrade with nitro and everything else. Haha! paints the car blue Ta-daaa! Now going to sleep. *8:30am *Driller: calls *Guy: accepts Hello? *Driller: Hey. I just got news that you bought a car and you transmitted to the whole GoGang at 3am. Tell us the members of your gang and I'm going to be a partner. *Guy: Other members are Mametchi, Igor, Pingy, Sophie and Chrome. *Driller: Oh what a large number! That number is TOO extravagant, I can't even mean how MUCH you counted in one way. *Guy: Don't forget to tell them, I just have more several hours to sleep. Bye. sleeping, hangs up and continues until 10am Aah! down and does the hygiene And I'm now ready for the day. his work uniform and gets in his car *his car, Driller speaks through the motorola *Driller: We're making numbers. This is Driller speaking. Guy is 1, Driller is 2, Mametchi is 3, Igor is 4, Pingy is 5, Sophie is 6 and Chrome is 7. Number 1, head to Mametchi's house to insist him into the gang. I, number 2, am staying idle until noon. For number 1, do the same for numbers four, five, six and seven. *Mametchi's house, Guy rings *Mametchi: Who's that? *answers the door *Guy: This is me. I just formed an auto gang and got a car for you. it *Mametchi: WOW! A FAST CAR! What number am I? *Guy: 3. *Mametchi: OK. By the way, I got voice surgery. *Driller's car, meanwhile *Igor the speaker: This is number 4. I recommend you all numbers move ahead to the Driller Stadium in Rouz, RG. We have to destroy the rival gang in drift. Number one is admitted to do that. It is currently offline, tell it through the phone. up *enters the car and hears the call and drives to the Driller Stadium. Everybody turns motorolas *Pingy: This is number five. We have to go to the Driller Stadium in Rouz since we are having drift challenges. Upgrade your car before 3pm. Current time is 10:35am. *Sophie: I agree. To all those who race exotic cars such as Lamborghini Diablo, move to a sprint. Mametchi, number 3, is also included along with number 1, Guy. *Igor: This is number 4. ALL numbers should follow me. Guy, number 1 and Mametchi, number 3, you shall follow the other numbers right now. Increase your speed limit to 200 per hour. *Sophie: Number 6. I don't require you go to drift challenges for those racing Mazda cars, number 2 and number 7. *Chrome: Number 7. I think that everybody's required to follow the drift stadium. *Guy: This is number 1. I'm leading the drift stadium road. Everybody is required to follow me. I'm blasting at 400 kilometers per hour. *Mametchi: This is number 3. Racing is like going 500 kilometers per hour. *Everybody except Mametchi: 500? *Guy: Number 3's right. 500 kilometers per hour. Just to tell you that it's 3 am in Guy City. Face the 202 headquarters in Guy City. Set tents on the back of it, or find a sewer and put your beds in there. Wake up at 10 am. *10am, an alarm clock in the sewer rings *Guy: What should we do? *Leopold: What about me? *Guy: Nah, you ain't welcome. *Leopold: WHAT?! I'm NOT going to race because of you! *Pingy: But we must race to admit. *Guy: You be true. Let's get going. *Leopold: NO!!! *Mr. Loopsy: I may like for number 9 too. *Pat Mat: I may like for number 10. *goes back to his seat *Harold: Son, if you are bad while watching the race, I will KILL YOU! *Kuchipatchi: Hmm, I am idle, no matter what situation and what place Mametchi gets in-tchi. *Leonidas: GO GO GO! *Leonard: GO BRO GO BRO! *Leopold: SHUT UP!! YOU TWO, I AM NOT IN THE RACE! (he punches Leonard and Leonidas) *Harold: WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!!! *Memetchi: What? *Spaceytchi: Don't be obsessed! *Akaspetchi: Hmm, I'm idle as Kuchi. *Pipospetchi: (computerized sounds, subtitles read "Who are you who say go bro?") *Leonard and Leonidas: We're Leonard and Leonidas, brothers of Leopold Slikk. *Memetchi: Ah. *the race *Auto shop seller: 3, 2, 1, go... *Later *Auto shop seller: And here are the rankings: Guy finished first, Driller finished second, Mametchi finished third. *Igor: Oh no! I'm da loser! *Guy: Mametchi is ONE OF THE WINNERS! *claps. However, someone calls... *Phifedawg: 'Ey! You no better than me! I blast at a megameter! Haha! up *Guy: Who was that? PHIFEDAWG? *Driller: Let's ram his house. *add ramming parts, and ram Phifedawg's house and kill him *Citizen: 112, house crushed. *police chases the gang *Guy: The cops! Boost yourselves! You are required to have twenty pound nitro bottles in your car! Press your nitro button and throw bombs at the cars! You know blues must win! BLUES MUST WIN! Just joking. Blues is the name of the gang. *bypasses Boynedmaster *Guy: Number 3, kill him! *throws a bomb at Boynedmaster's car window *Police anchor: We got severe explosions caused by a gang. Get your nitros, right now! *Guy: They're more severe! BLAST ONTO THE OTHER WAY AROUND! left with the police turning right *Police car 1: Uh-oh, we were crazy to mean where are they going. *Guy: number 7 *Chrome: Yeah, Number 7, what do ya want? *Guy: Are you getting in the way with us? *Chrome: Yeah, of course. I know that I'm hearin' the thing tellin' all of us to evade those cop... ah crap, they got me. police stops the car *Guy: What? What? *Mametchi: Probably Chrome got arrested! the cop tying Chrome. Chrome runs to his car and gets on with the gang *Chrome: What? Where are you going? *Guy: Turn right and you'll find us. *Chrome: Whatever. *Igor: This is number 4. I'm telling all of you to turn to GoAnimateLand Guy City. Hide all your cars around it and get to Blue HQ. Have you got any money, 1? *Guy: Of course. I've got 20,000 guycks in my pocket so that we can booooooost! to the park *Igor: Am I crossing the red road? What's this? *Mametchi: Store Boulevard. It is a boulevard connecting all M2 stores in RG. They currently work, but in a Blue HQ room there is a VCR so we can enjoy all the movies in there before we return. *Guy: I see a Rouz entrance sign! *Igor: Stop! *pushes the e-brake and moves his car to be along the entrance of the GoAnimateLand park *Guy: Let's enter M2 first. We gotta buy new movies for all us! *enters M2 *Guy: Hmm, ''Cartoon Crack-Ups ''is 2 days, GoAnimate the Movie is 7 days...I can't believe what movie I should take for limited rental! *Mametchi: What is this? *Guy: That's a rental service where the system in M2 is reflected on self-servicing. They work since 2003. *Mametchi: How much does this cost? *Guy: I think around 0.9 guycks. That's 1.52 dollars. *Mametchi: On what is a guyck divided? *Guy: A hundred guyies is one guyck. *Mametchi: So this costs 90 guyies? *Igor: You bet. Mametchi, I was a long time ago in here and I bought 7 movies in one visit. *Guy: Has anybody got cards? They are required for renting movies. *Mametchi: Right, I just got it. *Everybody of the gang (numbers 2 and 4-7): YES WE GOT! *Guy: There is a fast return slot on the exterior of the object. *Mametchi: Oh wow. Do they work on Sundays? *Guy: Every day! *Mametchi: Even during holidays? *Guy: Yes! Every day in the year from 11am to 11pm, but on New Year's Eve they expand work time to end at 2am. *gang walks to the cashier after buying Cartoon Crack-Ups, Eager Eric, The Other Direction and GoAnimate the Movie *M2 cashier: Did you get what you wanted? *Guy: Yeah. 3.6 guycks *Mametchi: We got to return them in 7 days to the club! All of those are catalog ones. *Igor: You be true. Let's ge----- *James (vandal): You wanna conquer this? Let's get you going. *Guy: We're launching a rival crew challenge! Get in your cars and beat this f***er! *gang gets in their cars *Narrator: 3, 2, 1... boosts up to 400 km/h *goes to the same speed as Guy *follows. 1 minute later *Narrator: So, here are the rankings. Guy is first, Mametchi is second, and Igor is third. *Guy: YES! *Later... *Guy: Mametchi, didn't you know that, the street clock I passed when I ran to the auto shop said just 2:31, no AM/PM indicator? *Mametchi: Does the RG use 12 or 24 hour clock? *Guy: Both are used in speech but the 24 hour clock is almost exclusive to writing. *Phifedawg: I f***ing hate you a**holes! You the worst in Guy City! stabbed by Guy *Guy: Yes I f**cking hate Phifedawg. *takes some newspaper *Igor: I saw that in a traffic accident that lots of people were killed! *Mametchi: Where? *Igor: Lakemount, southeast RG. *Guy: Did you know that RG has specific car plates? *Mametchi: Yeah, my plate says GC 947019. *Guy: My plate starts with R7. *Mametchi: R7? *Guy: Yes, that's the plate they specifically assigned to me. *comes *Driller: What about us playing some dice games? *Guy: It might be a great idea since we're in the GoGang HQ. *Mametchi: I'll join. *Sophie: No, thank you. *calls Guy *Guy: Hello? *Igor: Tell all the units to go to the Guyish government. They are being threatened by North Koreans. *Guy: North Koreans? The government from hell? OK, I'll tell them, bye. up Guys, give up, get in your cars and destroy the Democratic Koreans. *Mametchi: What about me being the codriver in your car? *Guy: Agreed! Driller installed bullets next to our lights so we can blow up North Koreans! *Mametchi: Yay! Our cars have guns. *Driller: Guy and Mametchi, anta wa tadashii koto, oops, you be right, like a tank, our cars have guns. I have also added a fire button located next to your steering wheels, so let's get going. Guy and Mametchi, you sit in one car. Guy'll drive in his car 1. *Chrome: What we all do except that two? *Driller: We except Guy and Mametchi drive our cars alone. *Guy: We got keys - let's roam. and Mametchi enter Guy's car and all cars start their engines *GPS: Turn left! Turn right! Turn right! Turn left! Continue straight! *Mametchi: Now bomb! *pushes the gun shooting joystick to the left and presses the fire button to shoot a North Korean, then he then goes to the right, presses the fire button and so on, until they arrive to the Guyish government. Meanwhile in North Korea *Citizen: Aaaaargh those stupid a**holes! *Woman: What happened! *Citizen: Those demons Guyers! They killed my bruda! cries *Woman: No, no, no. They believe that he'll return as our night dream guidebook. *to Guy City *Mametchi: We did a cool job! hands with Guy *Police officer 1: You are under arrest for causing a fire! *Mametchi: I didn't even do it! They did it! the officer but falls down. Guy frees Mametchi and everybody gets in their own cars *next day, Driller buys a Boeing 777 *Driller: Hey! I bought a Boeing 777. This means we can fly! Also in all cars, I put in an EGF vending machine - known as electronic generated food. *Guy: A BOEING 777? You must not be crazy! *Driller: I have also formed the GoArmy - we are the 4 people amongst us 300 people who go together with us. *Guy: We will fly without cost. *Driller: Acknowledged! Our HQ was upgraded with border controls with over 100 rubber stamps for each country - we fly around the world. *Guy: Yeah. If people wanna talk related to Air Crash Investigation - nah, our plane fixes itself in a nanosecond. *Mametchi: Of course! Every passenger will have a notebook and a fixed seat. The person sits in the same seat during the whole flight. *Driller: Mametchi, you bet it right! Only us 7 wear normal clothing while 293 of us wear blue military clothing. *Guy: Who are the pilots? *Driller: Me and you. You are the captain. *Guy: Yeah! Sophie will not travel since she will be the radar detector girl. She will answer us and she will respond to if we have to fire a bullet to an enemy plane next to us. *Sophie: Yay! If you all die, I have powers to revive you. *Guy: Woo-hoo. *out to the cockpit *Guy: This is GoGang Airways speaking. We have bought 5 more Boeing 777's, and now we are categorized as an airline that sends both GoArmy members and citizens, and we are in the Star Alliance. In coworking with Airguy, we have become the most powerful airline in RG with 100% blue livery. *Driller: Why is the livery blue? *Guy: Our cars are blue, that's the reason. 150 soldiers are required to be in the airplane in the next 5 minutes. Bring your phones, bombs, shotguns, with us having an ammo of 300 bombs. *Sophie: Accepted. *minutes later *Guy: GoGang flight 120, request permission for takeoff. later takes off *a sky above the Republic of No *Guy: Flight 120, request for bomb firing at direction down. *Sophie: Flight 120, bomb firing at direction down accepted, activating bomb in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. bomb falls down to the government of the Republic of No *Soldier 73: Freeze! a grenade to the house of Boynedmaster Throw grenades everybody! soldier except #73 throws a grenade through the window *Driller: Guy, we must bomb the Republic of No! *Guy: Flight 120, request for firing 50 consecutive bombs at direction down. *Sophie: Flight 120, firing of 50 consecutive bombs at direction down accepted, bombing first at 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. begins *Driller: Get back to the HQ! *Guy: Flight 120, returning to the GoGang HQ, fuel 95%, time of last 2 hours. *Sophie: Takeoff accepted. *returning to the GoGang HQ, it is 2am, people go to sleep and army soldiers go too *Guy City *Offscreen rooster: {crows loudly} *wakes up *Guy: I got a fact! *Driller: What is it? *Guy: Let's act like fake criminals! *Driller: Cool! And we can finally bring these guns onto the Republic of No! *Sophie: Be careful - the laser of beam is roaming across RG borders - for more than a millisecond it passes the border. *Guy: Does it turn off? *Sophie: Of course. It turns off only if an approved airline flies onto RG and crosses the border. Then after it crosses the border it turns on. *is seen in their criminal disguises. Mametchi's gun is an AK-47 and his suit has a revival button on the back to demonstrate Exactly What Is Says On The Tin (which is a trope that does what something says) Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Season 3